Family Reunion
by alayneni
Summary: A short speculative one-shot about what happened to Aneela and Khlyen in the Green.


**Family Reunion**

 **An:** I don't own Killjoys.

 **Summary:** A short speculative one-shot about what happened to Aneela and Khlyen in the Green.

* * *

Aneela watched as the world began to crumble around her. Dutch and the boys were nowhere in sight and she feared they were with the The Lady. She had fought hard to keep The Lady in the green space and she hated to think she had failed her papa. She hoped Dutch didn't fall for The Lady's deception and let her out. She was counting on her to finish what she had been unable to.

Suddenly a figure appeared to her left.

"Papa!" she said. Despite the circumstances she was in, she was happy to see him.

"Aneela, I need you to concentrate," he said as he came up to her and knelt beside her. "You froze the green pools. Unfreeze one and we can exit through there."

Aneela dropped her eyes to the ground, "I'm not sure I can do that Papa."

He placed an arm under her shoulder and hoisted her up. "You concentrate on the pool, I'll get us there," he said starting them off in the direction of the building she had just vacated.

"Why that pool?" Aneela asked. Her fight with The Lady had taken a toll on her body. Even with her papa's support she felt weak and vulnerable.

"You'll see when we get out, just concentrate," Khlyen said to her in that usual calm voice of his.

Aneela focused on that specific pool. She needed to reconnect it to the green space. She lost all sense of the environment around her. She didn't know how her papa did it but suddenly they were standing in front of a silver boiling pool, the green colour having faded with the addition of the spore. All around them there were chunks of falling debris and Aneela knew they had to leave in that moment.

"I think it's done Papa," Aneela said.

Her papa didn't respond he just pushed her into the pool and dove in after her.

* * *

Aneela broke through the surface tension of the water with a gasp. She was in the same room as before but this one was not falling apart. She had made it out.

"Papa?" she called. Had he made it out with her?

A short moment later he surfaced next to her. "I knew you could do it," he said to her.

"Oh papa," she said pulling him in for a fierce hug. He patted her back soothingly.

"I have a surprise for you," he said.

"A surprise," she paused, "For me," she asked coyly. When did her papa have time to plan a surprise for her?

He nodded towards a sleeping pod in the middle of the room. Aneela cautiously got out of the pool, her papa behind her and approached the pod. There was someone sleeping inside of it but she couldn't see who it was clearly through the glass.

"Open it," her papa commanded.

Aneela knelt next to the pod and slowly moved the cover, "Mama!" she exclaimed and hugged her in the pod.

It took a moment for her mother to react. "Aneela is it really you?"

"It is me mama. I am so happy to get you both back," Aneela exclaimed.

"Are the guards still here?" Khlyen asked Yalena.

"Yes," she answered.

"We need to assess if The Lady got out," Khlyen said. "I will talk to the men and return."

"What happened to Dutch?" Yalena asked.

"We don't know mama but we will find out," Aneela said in a determined voice.

* * *

Three days later the news was bleak. A virus had swept through Westerly wiping the memory from the citizens. They had found Dutch and both Jaqobis brothers but their lives were completely different. Dutch and Johnny were married with Dutch running the bar and Johnny working in a factory that wasn't there before. D'avin was still a member the RAC and he had an urgent warrant to find Jaq Kin Rit. They knew The Lady was responsible for the changes and she was probably somewhere on Westerly.

"Who is Jaq Kin Rit and why does he carry our name?" her papa asked suspecting that that detail might be very important.

"I believe he is my son," Aneela said proudly. "The Lady must be looking for him. He must be with Delle Seyah. Favourite Johnny said they removed all memory of his location from their minds so The Lady couldn't find him."

"Your son?" her mama questioned surprised.

"He has my genes but he was birthed by my lover Delle Seyah Kendry and fathered by Dutch's lover D'avin Jaqobis," she explained.

"Kendry as in Land Kendry, one of the nine families of Qresh and our greatest rival?" Yalena asked in disbelief.

"Yes, she's only the most beautiful, most wonderful person in the universe," Aneela declared.

"And these Jaqobis boys you keep talking about?" Yalena asked.

"They are Dutch's not mine," Aneela sing-songed.

"She has two lovers?" her mama asked surprised.

"Technically, one is supposed to be her best friend but she's married to him now. I guess that's The Lady's way of punishing Dutch," Aneela said thoughtfully.

Khlyen smiled, "You would like the brothers," he said to Yalena. "They have many short comings but the one thing I can always count on is their loyalty to Dutch."

A thought stuck Aneela, "Papa, since Dutch's genes are the same as mine does that make her his mother too?"

Khlyen smiled and placed a reassuring hand on her shoulder, "It is complicated but family is family. Our first move has become clear. We need to find Jaq and Delle Seyah before The Lady does."

"What about Dutch?" Aneela asked.

"We will have to leave them alone for now. If we make any move to contact them then we'll be showing our hand to The Lady. At the moment she is unaware that we also got out and it needs to remain like that. Surprise is the best advantage in a battle," Khlyen said wisely.

"Yes," Yalena agreed. "I'll have my men start looking discreetly for Jaq."

Aneela was about to give her input when her father stopped her with his hand. "You my dear will stay here and learn how to impersonate Dutch properly. When the time comes we'll swap the two of you."

Aneela pouted, "Dutch is no fun and I want to see my Delle Seyah again."

"Patience my child, we have waited centuries to reunite our family and here we are standing together. A few more months of waiting will not hurt us. It will only strengthen our position. When we act, it will be quick and decisive and The Lady will have no idea what hit her," Khlyen said confidently.

Aneela smiled wickedly, "I look forward to that papa."

* * *

 **An:** Thanks for reading.


End file.
